1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means and method for relatively precisely attaching a vehicle door to the body frame during manufacture enabling removal of the door from the body frame for mounting accessories to the door and then readily remounting the door to the frame at the original attachment arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing assembly of a vehicle door to the body frame involves two separate procedural operations, namely (1) precise mounting of the door to the frame so it will swing from a first fully open condition to a second position closing onto the body door opening, and (2) mounting a variety of accessories to the door (e.g., windows, door locks, internal leather or textile door covering). Due to manufacturing tolerances of parts and bolt hole locations, initial customized adjustment of the door to the body frame is required to insure proper fitting. Following the precise mounting of the door and frame to one another, it has been customary in the past to rust proof and paint the doors following which the doors were removed from the frame and accessories added at a different work station. Final remounting of the fully accessoried door to the vehicle frame in this case could result in damage to the door, accessories and adjacent body panels, if door realignment were required.
It is a primary object and aim of the invention to provide a means and method for initial mounting of an automotive vehicle door to the body frame in a predetermined precise arrangement which enables ready removal of the door from the frame for accessory mounting thereto and ease of reinstallation of the door to the predetermined arrangement without damaging the door or accessories.
Another object is the minimization of manufacturing reinstallation labor of an automotive vehicle door to the body while at the same time improving door fitment to the vehicle body.
Yet another object is the provision of improved means and method for manufacturing assembly of a door to an automotive vehicle body minimizing door and body damage during such assembly.
In accordance with the practice of a first embodiment of the present invention, one or more door hinges are adjustably secured to respective body frame parts (typically referred to as pillars) through the instrumentality of threaded bolts. More particularly, the hinges and pillars have slightly oversize openings which can be adjustably aligned with each other during assembly. In addition, a reinforcing nut plate has a set of threaded openings which can be aligned with the hinge and pillar openings for receiving the ends of the threaded bolts therein. On initial manufacturing assembly of the hinged pillar and nut plate, one or more bodies of hot melt adhesive are interposed between the nut plate and pillar. On subjecting the door to a standard rust proofing procedure (so-called xe2x80x9cE-coatingxe2x80x9d), the associated elevated temperature activates the hot melt adhesive bodies so that the nut plate and pillar opposing surfaces are secured to one another in a predetermined desired arrangement. Accordingly, the bolts may now be removed and the door removed for adding accessories. Reassembly of the door with accessories will be in precise predetermined fitting arrangement not requiring realignment adjustments.
In a second embodiment, the pillar and a further plate are xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d welded together instead of using a hot melt adhesive as in the first embodiment. A safety screw holds the welded assembly to the hinge when the bolts are reapplied.